The present invention relates generally to paper shredding machines, and, in particular, to a paper shredding device capable of sequentially cutting up to 20 sheets of paper.
Paper shredding devices are used to aid in paper recycling or to prevent dissemination of the information on the paper. The paper shredding devices heretofore available have either been large, expensive devices for use with large quantities of paper, or smaller devices for single sheet feeding by the user. Some smaller devices allow the user to manually insert a document having up to about 8 pages, and the device is mounted to a top of a trash can. Often, the trash can must be one specially designed for secure attachment of the device.
The smaller devices typically have limited cutting ability and require manual insertion of a document into the top of the device. Thus, when these smaller devices are used in the home or office, the user is required to spend time feeding individual sheets of paper into the machine.
A paper shredding device having features of the present invention advantageously provides an automatic feed mechanism by which a stack of up to about 20 sheets of conventional, 20-lb bond paper can be shredded. Paper up to about 9 inches wide and of various lengths can be stacked onto a feed tray at a side of the housing, and the device has adjustable arms for mounting over a conventional waste receptacle. Straight cutting of the paper into strips can be performed, or cross-cutting to confetti-like pieces can be done.
In a preferred embodiment, the device comprises a housing having a feed opening and a discharge opening, with a pair of adjustable holders on opposed sides of the housing for mounting the device on a top of a waste receptacle. A feed element of the device has a tray for holding a plurality of sheets of paper and a roller. The roller captures and delivers each sheet of paper on the tray into the feed opening. A motor is contained in the housing and drives a shaft of the roller of the feed element. The motor is configured to operate from an electrical power source.
At least two knife rollers are contained in the housing and are positioned adjacent the discharge opening. These knife rollers are configured to cut each of the sheets of paper upon contact therewith, such that a plurality of pieces of the sheet of paper exit through the discharge opening and into the waste receptacle. A three-way switch is provided for selecting a desired operational condition of the device, wherein the device is operable by setting said switch 1) to ON to activate said device, 2) to AUTO such that placement of at least one sheet of paper onto the tray initiates cutting thereof, or 3) to OFF for deactivation.
The knife rollers are optionally configured to cross-cut the sheets of paper into pieces having lengths shorter than the original lengths of the sheets of paper. The device may comprise a belt drive for coupling rotation of the shaft of the feed element with rotation of the knife rollers. The device preferably comprises a sensor on the tray of the feed element for detecting the presence of at least one sheet of paper. The sensor may provide continuous feeding of up to 20 sheets of paper into the device when their presence is detected in the AUTO setting, or, alternatively, when the switch is set to ON. Preferably, the electrical power source is an AC outlet and the motor is electrically connected using a plug.
Further advantages and applications will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the prefer red embodiment and the drawings referenced herein, the invention not being limited to any particular embodiment.